


Living Hells

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everyone is missing and she's left alone the newest member Kim must find a way to bring her friends back. But will she regret  her decision when she finds out the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hell Fear Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to read the notes at the end about voting.

It’d been a few months now since everyone I knew had disappeared. It felt as though nothing I did helped me find any of them. Admittedly I didn’t know much about the world but I had already gotten some of my early reaper training done.

Ridge had been the first to disappear without a trace. No one had noticed until I went to my reaper lessons and noticed that no one seemed to be home. Everyone played it off like this was a normal thing he did from time to time.

We never truly noticed Sips was gone until Sjin had disappeared while we weren’t looking. I had been nominated to find him and break the news.  I didn’t find him and for once I was sad that I couldn’t.

Honeydew and Xephos went the same day. Probably together knowing how close they were to each other. Lalna and I found out when we went back to update them about Rythian and Zoey. We had decided to go and check up on them. We found nothing but an empty camp except for the animals that they had kept as pets.

I wondered when Martyn and his friend Toby disappeared since I didn’t go looking for them until I was completely alone. Lalna, Lomadia, Nilsey and I had been the final ones that we knew about. We had been working on a way to find everyone until one day I woke up to the three of them having simply vanished. A cryptic note from Lalna was all I could find.  
  
Kim,  
  
Lomadia and I figured out what’s going on. After the results her and Nilsey just disappeared like all the others. I think she’s coming for me next. Kim, sand is the key! You need to set it in sand. Build a…  
  
There it cut off as though he had been taken mid thought. I went in search right away despite not knowing what he was telling me to build. I hoped someone was still out there to help me understand what to do. All I could find was a dinosaur who could understand me but could not respond back. At most I gathered his name was Teep by a badge on his sash. He slowly explained that he was looking for his friends that had already disappeared.

After a month of only Teep and myself trying different things to find our friends I decided to try something I hadn’t want to. I was going to build a nether portal. Thinking back to the letter Lalna had written I decided to place it in the desert near our camp. The dinosaur helped me place the blocks and as I lit it the realization of me returning to the nether hit. It’d been since first moving here since I’d been there. I told the dinosaur to stay behind and guard the portal from anyone trying to put it out so that we could get out once this was all said and done.  
  
As I stepped through the portal what greeted me wasn’t flaming red flesh rock, or lakes of lava. Instead was a hallway I was more likely to see in Lalna’s or Sjin’s place. Looking around I only saw rows of doors going straight down. Next to each door was a sign.

I took a deep breath before walking towards the first door on my left.  The sign read: Rythian Extremely Dangerous. I looked around debating on trying to find Lalna’s room but something kept tugging me towards this first room. That extra note of being extremely dangerous seemed to ring a note. I needed to make the decision to either go to find Lalna or enter into this room and save the mage.  
It took a second before making the decision to take on Rythian’s room. I knew he would be a powerful ally if I could convince him to help me save everyone else. Looking around I figured it’d be easiest to take everything one door at a time as everything was overwhelming. I reached up grabbing the handle to the door. Taking a deep breath, I opened it.

Rythian’s Door

The room seemed bigger all of the sudden. In front of me was a man being held up by chains against the wall. His eyes seemed glazed over as he stared at the floor. I took a step closer and he flinched closing his eyes quickly.  
  
“No more experiments! Please no more!” He whimpered and I cautiously moved a little closer to him.  
  
“You took my magic and Zoey from me. Haven’t you already taken enough away from me?” he yelled weakly at me seeming to confuse me for someone else. I had a bad feeling of who he was thinking I was. Slowly a frown crept on my face seeing his now. Whenever Lalna talked about the mage he had said that he had glowing purple eyes and a mask covering everything else. This Rythian didn’t have his mask on and his mouth was covered in dull black scars.  
  
Then the thought hit me as I remembered what he’d yelled, ‘He has no magic? No, this isn’t right…’ He was supposed to be a great mage. This much I knew about the man.  
  
“Rythian” I said gently touching one of his arms feeling it shake from being held up.  
  
“No please, please leave me alone.”  
  
‘His mind is fading. He’s losing all hope.’ I thought scared to see anyone like this.   
  
“Rythian, I’m here to save you. To get you out of here; just please open your eyes.” I whispered in his ear to seem less threatening to him. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at me. They were a dim blue instead of purple; possibly a side effect of being without magic.  
  
“No, no you’re dead. He killed you for using your magic.” A tear started to form as he continued “you protected Zoey with magic and he killed you.” I moved to touch his cuffs just to feel it reject my hand. I had hoped to use some kind of unlocking spell that Ridge had taught me to free him.  
  
‘Whatever is creating this hell is blocking any kind of magic. That’s what this is, Rythian’s personal hell. It was probably created for the sole purpose of breaking him.’ I thought before sighing sadly.

“Where are the keys Rythian?” the man shook his head either showing he didn’t know or that he didn’t believe I was real still. I looked around the room seeing a set of keys near the door I’d come from. I went to grab them hoping the torturer wouldn’t be back anytime soon. The question of who could have set this up rattled in my brain.  
  
‘Normally I’d assume Ridge but he throws games. Set them up against each other somehow. Anyway I’m pretty sure torture isn’t his style. Might be a different reaper though with how complicated this seems to be.’ I thought grabbing the keys and freeing the chained man.  
  
Rythian slumped to the ground as his arms and ankles were finally let loose. He was shaking badly as he covered his face with his hands.  
  
“No no no, there’s no point!  He’ll come back, take more blood. Poke and prod with different tools.” He continued to shake. I bent down to be face to face with him.   
  
“Rythian you need to stand and trust me. Everything here isn’t real. Someone has turned your greatest fear into a livable hell.” He looked up at me and I knew he didn’t actually believe what I was saying. “Rythian listen, you and I are going to stand up and walk out of that door. You’ll make it and will never have to face this again” He reached up and touched my face as though to prove I was real.

“Come on, slowly stand up.” I said taking his hands getting to my feet. He more or less followed suit. He leaned on me as he seemed to have very little strength in his legs and no magical energy to compensate with. Slowly we walked to the door, opening it, and we stepped into the hallway. Instantly his body started to feel warmer. He stopped leaning on me and pulled his mask up as I saw the scars starting to glow a faint purple along with his eyes.  
  
“Kim…how did you?” I shook my head not wanting to answer the question that I knew was coming.  
  
“How are you feeling?”   
  
“Better as though a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Where are we? Where’s everyone else? The last thing I remember was hearing the animals make a fuss and then it went black”  
  
“They’re missing. Everyone went missing around the same time as you. Though I’m guessing that the people this person took are behind the rest of these doors.” I said looking around at them all trying to think this through.  
  
“Everyone’s personal hell…” I nodded glancing at him seeing a look of concern cross his eyes. He then met my gaze almost confused. “Why did you go for my door? Knowing of you I’d have thought you’d look for Lalna’s room.”  
  
“Honestly there are a lot of doors and I didn’t know what I was facing. Lalna used to talk highly of your power and skill. I guess I thought I would need your help if I was going to try to save everyone. Will you help me Rythian?” I asked the thought crossing that he might actually turn me down on this.  
  
“Yeah, except Lalna’s. I want to sit that door out. I don’t know how much of mine you saw…”  
  
“I know Rythian. I knew who it was when I heard you pleading. You can sit his out unless you’re needed to save him.” Rythian simply nodded.  
  
“So which door should we take?” He asked and I looked across the hall to see the sign that read: Zoey Docile While Alone.  
  
“You up to seeing her personal hell?” I asked before moving to the door directly next to Rythian’s. The sign read: Martyn Low Danger Do Not Provoke.  
  
“So it’s up to you Rythian, Zoey’s hell or Martyn’s?” I asked watching him.


	2. Blast Forgive Change

Rythian sighed starring towards the door across from his. I blinked looking between him and the door as he continued to stare.

“You know it wouldn’t be selfish to say her. Just because I didn’t go find Lalna shouldn’t change your decision.” I said rubbing my purple arm.

“Then yeah I need to get her out of there. The only thing is I don’t know what might be in there. She doesn’t talk much. Or well she does but it’s like she’s hiding things.” He said never looking away from the door.

“Come on Rythian.” I said moving to the door.

“Kim. Why are you so determined to see us get out?” something felt odd in my gut about his question. It was as though I had been wondering that for a long time. Years almost but it had only been a few months since this nightmare had started. I took a deep breath before smiling looking to him.

“Because I don’t like being alone,” I said sincerely. He moved up to me but I quickly moved to the door touching the handle. An overwhelming sense of loss hit me looking back as I thought I heard Martyn’s voice with Rythian’s.

“Kim?” he asked but I shook my head.

“It’s nothing I thought I heard something. Let’s give this a try.” I said gripping before turning the knob stepping into the room.

Zoey’s Room

We were greeted to the sound of an explosion and I felt myself become rooted at the sound. It was as though a wave of déjà vu had struck me. I felt as though I had felt this feeling before. I looked to Rythian to see his reaction. He seemed to sigh almost looking around as we heard a voice in the distance yelling.

“No Rythian!” My eyes widened hearing the girl yell and I saw the figure next to me run to the edge of the cliff that we were on. Quickly I ran to catch him as he collapsed to his knees.

“Rythian?”

“My home. Our home.” He let out and I saw a crater with a few black bricks standing at the edge. “The explosion…. were the nukes that had been placed underneath” He said on the verge of tears. It seemed that he was trying to stop himself from letting the emotions over whelm him. There was another yell as we saw a red flash running into the crater.

“Oh please Notch not Rythian!”

“Z…Zoey? How? She was the one that set off the nuke. It blew her arm off, nearly killed her.” I heard Rythian mutter his eyes wide.

“I…I don’t know. It’s possible this was the strongest fear in her. Strong enough that the room is rewriting history in her mind.” I said confused myself on how that was possible.

Rythian took a shaky breath, “I set it off. It…it must be after I got free of Lalna’s trap. I went under my castle to look at it and must have tried to take it out without realizing what would happen.”

“Rythian please stay up here. I’m going to go talk to Zoey and convince her to leave ok?” silence greeted my question and I sighed. Slowly I made my way down the mountain and into the crater where I saw the short red hair and metal arm of Zoey. I guessed the room couldn’t give her her real arm back. So the system did have limitations.

“Zoey?” I asked moving towards now seeing she was cradling something crying.

“No. No Rythian. Why did you? I was coming back. I was going to…” she paused before crying harder. “Rythian…. please come back….”

I slowly reached out touching her shoulder. “Zoey.” I said softly. She looked up still crying heavily.

“W…who?” I tried to not flinch seeing the mangled mess that could hardly be called Rythian’s body in her arms.

“It doesn’t matter. I was sent to collect you. Before you get hurt. Please trust me.” I bent a bit offering my hand to her. She seemed to hesitate away from it before looking up over my shoulder. Her eyes grew wide and suddenly my vision went white.

I suddenly felt as though I was floating. My body felt heavy and tired as though I was in a deep sleep.

“We’ve tried every safe thing to pull her out. It would be easier if we knew what spell he used to put her under like this.” A voice I hadn’t heard before said outside of the white void.

“Dave look she seems to be…” Another new voice but it seemed to be fading fast.

“No, damn…. Kim…” The first voice started to cut in and out.

“Kim wake up,” two voices seem to mix before one started to stand out. I slowly opened my eyes to Rythian standing over me. “Kim are you ok?”

“I…. think so…” I said rubbing my head sitting up. “What happened?”

“The room reset the scene I think and you passed out.” Rythian said offering his hand to me. I took it using his help to stand up.

“Why do you say the room reset?” I asked confused. He led me to the edge of the cliff that I realized we were once again on top of. There where the crater once was stood a castle made of the black bricks.

“That’s my home. That was Blackrock Keep.” He said as he closed his eyes. “So what’s the plan?”

“Well I couldn’t convince her to let your body go and to follow me.”

“Yeah I saw that.” Rythian said bowing his head slightly as the initial explosion went off once again.

“what do you mean you saw that? I told you to stay up here.” I said crossing my arms trying to not let the scene get to me.

“I thought I could help. She is my partner after all. But when she saw me the room went white. I’m guessing that it reset because there can’t be a dead Rythian and an alive one.” He said calmly as we heard Zoey’s screams for Rythian.

“So what’s the plan then? You’re the only one who could get her out but you can’t let her see that you’re dead in this room.” I mentioned keeping my eyes on him instead of Zoey.

“Next reset I’m going to get down there and catch her before she makes it into the crater. Convince her that Lalna set it off not me.” His voice sounded hardened.

“Wait what? No you can’t do that. Can’t you just…?” I started before I saw the glare he had shot to me.

“Just what Kim? Never forget that Lalna planted those nukes under my home. He threatened to blow them up at any time. Locked me in a force field when all I wanted to do was talk.” The man growled.

“You can’t blame him for everything. I know Lalna! He’s an idiot and he doesn’t think through his actions all the time but he means well.” I said my voice shaking from fear and anger.

“Can’t blame…. look around Kim! He took everything from me! And you’re telling me not to blame the man who nearly killed my partner?!” he yelled and I tried not to shrink.

“That’s not what I’m saying,” my voice still shaking before slowly finding its strength. “I’m saying you need to forgive him. Zoey set off the nukes Rythian not Lalna. I doubt he would ever have actually set them off.”

“Forgive him?! You don’t understand anything!” he yelled and I frowned the calm in me fading away.

“Don’t understand?! What about Lalna shooting at the sphere holding the rampaging flux and pushing me in?” I yelled back holding up my purple stained arm. “How about him locking me in my tower for a hundred days because he forgot I was in there and didn’t know what the flux would do to me! Don’t you ever claim I don’t know the extent of Lalna’s stupidity!” The room flashed white once again. When the room came back into view I saw Rythian’s eyes widen.

“So before you start throwing blame around like it’s your favorite past time take a step back and actually think. Because he’s done a lot of good along with bad.” I said before he looked towards the forest. “Rythian….”

He grabbed my arm and there was a strange feeling around my chest. It was like being forced through a thin tube before the pressure released and I found myself at the edge of the forest.

“Wh…what…” Rythian quickly pushed me away from him as we heard the explosion behind us. “Rythian?” I called dazed.

“Just stay low. I’ll explain…maybe…” Rythian said. I could the first bunch of screams from the red head.

“But…” I tried to say something, anything but there was something in his eyes as he looked at me.

“Trust me.” He said and turned. He waited before catching the red blur in front of me.

“Rythian!” The girl screamed before seeming to realize she was now in the man’s arms.

“Zoey. Hey Zoey. It’s ok. I’m here, I’m safe.” He said softly. I blinked slightly seeing him comforting the woman.

“But Blackrock. There was a nuke…” she said speaking very quickly. “I thought you were…”

“I’m ok.” He said very calmly. “I’m ok I was on my way back from Lalna’s place.”

“So it was Lalna! What’s the plan for revenge?” she rambled even quicker to the point I could barely keep up with.

“Slow down and breathe Zoey.” Rythian said rubbing her back. “I just told you I just got back from his place. There’s no way it could of been him. For now, let’s go someplace safe and we’ll talk to him about what might have happened later.” He glanced to where I was hiding before there was the two of them disappeared from sight with a vwworp sound.

I stared at the spot dumbfounded slightly slowly coming out from behind the tree. I looked up towards the mountain. The over whelming fear starting to overtake my chest.

“No wh…what happens if someone leaves their room? What’s going to happen to me?” I asked starting to shake. I gulped messing with my hands. As I started to wonder if I should start scaling the mountain I heard a sound that seemed familiar before behind me. Quickly I turned to see Rythian standing there.

“Rythian?” I asked confused.

“Zoey’s at the door waiting.” He said holding his hand out. “what’s with that face?” I blinked before shaking my head moving towards him.

“Freaked out for a moment but I’m ok now,” I said taking his hand. The compressing feeling returned to my chest and I gasped as the world came back into my vision.

“Sorry it takes a bit for those who aren’t used to doing that.” He said as I rubbed my chest.

“Twice…. you’ve done that to me twice now.” I said before seeing Zoey waiting by the door. Rythian shook his head opening the door heading through. Zoey followed after him and I did after her. When the light from the hallway returned to view I found myself in the arms of someone. I blinked confused.

“Thank you so much Kimmy.” I blinked again wiggling out of Zoey’s grasp. “You’re going through so much just to save us.” I looked to Rythian who proceeded to lean against the wall.

“I explained on top of the mountain the truth. Where she was. Who actually set the nuke off at home. The fact you were doing everything to pull us out.” Rythian explained but I noticed he wasn’t really looking at me.

“We’re going to talk to Lalna when we’re free from this place.” Zoey said smiling widely. “It was really Rythian’s idea.” I looked to him confused.

“You made some good points about his stupidity. I think it’s time I got his side of the story along with Old World.” Rythian commented now obviously avoiding my eyes.

“Right well let’s get to saving everyone shall we?” I asked beaming slightly moving to the signs. But as I read the door next to Zoey’s something didn’t settle right. Alex Parvis Unstable Magic.

“So Strife and who?” Rythian asked but the question didn’t feel right. Slowly I moved to the door across the hall. The sign read: William Strife Low Danger.

“But I thought it was Martyn that was next.” I said my head starting to become light and swimmy.

“Martyn? No I remember you asking Strife or Zoey. You mentioned not knowing who Strife was. Remember?”  Rythian asked almost tilting his head at me. The swimming feeling continued before slowly lessening.

“Right, I remember now. Sorry I guess that door messed up my memory pretty badly. Alright so Parvis or Strife guys?” I asked swearing I heard another far off voice cursing up a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Parv or Will? Like before I will choose if no one votes


	3. Sacrifice Power Drain

Rythian thought for a second glancing toward Zoey before towards me. “It’s a bit of a toss up from me. From what I’ve heard Parvis practices a rather horrible branch of magic that I’m not a big fan of. Still Strife is very vocal about his dislike for magic and mages in general.” He said crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah but Strife tends to keep to himself. Maybe he’s hiding a big super-duper secret of secrets!” Zoey beamed. I blinked looking to her quickly. “What? I mean maybe it’s a big secret that could help us get out?” She continued shrugging slowly. I looked from her then back to the two doors in question.

“I honestly have never met them so I don’t know who would be easier to get out.” I said rubbing the back of my neck. I glanced towards Strife’s door. Somewhere I was leaning to getting Will out first.

“Then let’s get Parv!” Zoey called. I frowned looking towards her.

“And you’re reasoning?” I asked confused.

“Well Rythian knows Parv more than Will. Or of Parv at least. And the whole hating magic thing. I’m a technomancer and Rythian is pure magey.” Zoey explained messing with her metal arm.

“I agree with Zoey on that. We might not be enough to convince Strife out. We might need Parv considering they seem to be close to each other.” Rythian mentioned moving to us. “Although Zoey please sit this out.”

I looked towards the woman as she squeaked slightly. She opened her mouth to protest only for Rythian to hold up his hand.

“I just told you this man practices a very unpleasant form of magic. I don’t know if that’ll come into play or not. Not to mention I’ve heard he’s very unpredictable.” Rythian explain and from what I could see of his face he seemed to be almost calm at the words.

“But…!” Zoey said seeming to want to go on a tirade.

“No buts Zoey. I lost you once…. I’m not going to risk that again.” There was a flicker as I saw him more than likely recall his own hell. “Please Zoey stay here for this room. Kim and I can handle it.” The girl pouted sitting on the floor. Rythian then turned his attention to me.

“You ready?” he asked and I blinked slightly. It took a second before I nodded.

“Right.” I moved to the door putting a hand on the doorknob. I gave a final glance to Zoey who had proceeded to pull a screwdriver from Notch knew where and started to tinker with her arm. Slowly I shook my head turning the knob and walking in knowing Rythian was on my heels.

Parv’s Room

The area was dimly lit with a couple of torches. Instantly I had to cover my nose from the overwhelming stench. I looked up to Rythian to see him frown covering his mouth and nose further.

“I was afraid of this…” he said softly.

“What? What do you mean?” I asked before shuddering now tasting the air. Rythian moved swiftly through the room. I hurried after him. “Wait Rythian what’s going on?”

“The magic I dislike so much….” He paused in front of a stone pyramid like structure. “requires blood. Gallons of the stuff.”

“Is…is that what we’re smelling?” I asked trying to not gag slightly.

“I believe so. Come on let’s get this over with.” He said climbing up towards a shaking figure on the top of the pyramid. I waited down getting an uneasy feeling from the glowing red arrows and red blocks on top of pillars. I saw him get to the figure before freezing seeming to be looking at something.

_The idiot has done something._

I shuddered hearing the sickly sweet voice I recognized as mother. I put a foot closer to the pyramid and my arm started to itch slightly.

_Don’t even think about it._

‘He needs my help.’ I thought before hurrying up the steps that seemed to be coated with dried blood. There was whimpering from the shaking figure and Rythian was moving very stilted as though his emotions were bubbling over again. As I reached them Rythian moved and grabbed the front of the man’s shirt.

“What the HELL have you done!” Rythian yelled as I made it to the top. The man in his grasp shook his head and I could see the red staining the black hair.

“Rythian?” I asked hesitantly. The limp man giggled slightly but it sounded very watered down.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” Rythian yelled shaking him slightly. I glanced towards the top block seeing a body draped over it.

“I…. tried to stop.” Came the watery answer. “I couldn’t… the power and Strifey…” I couldn’t see the man’s face as I heard somewhere between a giggle and a cry.

I slowly touched the body that was draped over some strange looking block. I withdrew in fear seeing the empty eyes of the blond man. He was still bleeding slightly from a cut along his neck. He was dead and I could tell the cut was still fresh. The liquid below the blond man seemed to bubble before I watched the level lower some, making me frown.

“I…didn’t…I didn’t mean to…” Came the other man’s quiet voice before bursting out in a hyper giggle. He hiccupped before a loud growl came from Rythian’s throat. “Y-You don’t believe me, do you Mr. Rythian?” He started giggling again.

“No, no I don’t!” I flinched at Rythian’s shout at the man. “You’ve been warned by enough people, Parvis that I would think that if you’re going to do…do this, I shouldn’t believe you!”

I frowned. “Rythian.”

“What?!” The mage looked quickly at me, still gripping Parv’s shirt. His eyes wild with anger, making me flinch again.

“Th-This isn’t…isn’t real, remember…” I swallowed, rubbing my arm, ignoring my own flight response to this exchange. “We…we need to get Parv out of here, remember...?”

Rythian blinked at me, looking back to the blood stained man and then to the man draped over what I could only guess was the alter. He growled, pointing to the man in his hand with his free hand and glared. “You’re coming with us, and you’re not going to argue. Got it?”

The man squeaked nodding. “I…I’ll….” He nodded again dropping his head. Rythian put him down onto his feet. The man stumbled before starting to fall backwards. I moved to catch him only to see Rythian catch the man’s shirt.

“Can you stand?” I asked frowning. Parvis looked down at his legs before looking up at us.

“Looks like nope.” he mumbled before giving the drunken smile to us once again. I glanced to my side to see the level of the bowl drop again.

“At least not while this thingy is working. Do you mind carrying him Rythian?” I asked looking back to the mage who seemed to be in a permanent state of glare. The man grumbled picking the bloodied man up throwing him onto his shoulder.

“Let’s just get out of here. I feel really ill from being around this for too long.” He said heading down the steps. I nodded, moving down after him. Parv lifted his head, looking over my shoulder. His glazed eyes widened and he started to squirm in Rythian’s grasp. I gave him a sympathetic look before Rythian growled again. “Stop squirming, Parvis.”

“Strif...Strifey…Can’t leave…I don’t…I didn’t -.” His eyes widened further as we got to the door. “W-Wait! I can’t just leave…leave him!”

“Kim could you open the door please?” he asked almost to calmly. I moved ahead opening the door as he asked. He struggled to take the man off his shoulder.

“Please…. please….”

“If you’re this determined then don’t leave him.” He said before pushing him through the door. I blinked as the man shook his head walking through the door himself. Quickly I followed suit wincing slightly at the brightness of the hallway.

The man we had pulled out was sitting across the hall leaning on the wall. Zoey seemed to be tending to him. By tending she was asking the same five questions in very quick succession and on repeat. The man seemed quite unfazed by this. I moved to Rythian who had returned to his spot on the wall.

“That went….” I started before giving a weak smile “well?”

“At least he doesn’t seem to be having with drawl. Well not a complete with drawl episode. He should be left here with Zoey for the next one though just too be certain. Blood magic with drawl isn’t pretty and I’m pretty sure only Zoey’s mushrooms and rainbows personality will be able to keep it down.” He said watching them over my shoulder.

“Did you see who was next in line?” he added looking away slightly. I shook my head no heading to the door next to Strife’s. The sign read: Xephos Reaper Potential.

“I guess the next choice is Strife or Xephos Rythian.” I called over to the man.


	4. Hidden Inspire Partner

I watched as Rythian glanced up towards the ceiling. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be concentrating despite Parv's and Zoey's very quick repeated conversation. I closed the distance between us.

"So what do you think?" I asked leaning next to him.

"That is a big question. You're talking about both men who aren't even from this world." Rythian said. He lifted up one of his hands palm first as though holding something.

"On the one hand you have the business man who hates magic with every fiber in him," he lifted his other hand in a similar fashion. "And on the other hand we have the rather unpredictable spaceman who questions everything." He started to move each hand up and down as though weighing each man in the palm of his hand.

"See when you put it that way I'm thinking Xe...." I began before a small voice cut me off.

"Strifey! We should save Strifey..." I turned to see Parv shakily on his feet using Zoey as support slightly.

"You don't know what that will entail Parvis." Rythian said sternly his arms going back to being crossed across his chest.

"In our party currently we have a Mage, a Technomancer, a Blood Mage, and a girl infused with pure tainted magic." He had raised a finger for each of us. "And you want to go into a hell of a man who hates all of us?" The glare had returned to Rythian's eyes.

"We can't just leave him in there. And... and he doesn't hate me. He's my partner. I did the test and everything!" Parv seemed to squeak out under the man's glare.

"And yet you would subject both you and him to the pain of blood magic? That's something you do before you find the name." He said and I blinked confused at what they were talking about. "We should grab Xephos so we had a non-magic party to help with Strife."

"I know but even Strife helped me get started. That's how we found out that we were. So I know he'll come with me Mage or not." He retorted.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked looking between them. Rythian looked to me and the glare softened.

"Which part do you mean?"

"The partner thing you keep mentioning. What is that?" I asked hoping to let the two calm down.

"Right you're new around here. The land's magic gives everyone here a name that's etched into our mind. This person is the one you're attached to emotionally, physically. Sometimes it's a romantic partner but not always. More times than not it’s your best friend that you get extremely attached to." Rythian explained.

"There's a couple tests to find them but the easiest is the pinch test. Basically when you think you’ve found them pinch your arm. If they yelp in pain usually grabbing the same area that you just pinched only on their arm, then yes they are. In my case I donated to the blood alter and made a grown man cry.” Parv said his smiling never wavering. There was an audible sound of a hand meeting their face. I glanced to Zoey who had her face buried into her flesh hand.

“I agree with Zoey on that one” I said motioning to the girl. Rythian gave a very strained sounding chuckle at this.

“Either way we need to pick a door. We can discuss the partner thing after another person is out.” Rythian mentioned composing himself once again. “I still say Xephos he’d be the safest choice.”

“And I demand we go save Strife. It’s not fair that Rythian gets his partner but I can’t go save mine.” Parv said nearly whining it out. They now resumed to glare at each other. I sighed rubbing my head looking between them before turning to look at the doors left in the hallway.

“Kim what do you think?” Zoey asked and I realized she was now standing next to me.

“I think if Parvis is up to going with us then he’s right. We should go save his partner.” I said nodding slightly.

“Alright Strife it is I suppose.” Rythian acknowledged moving to the door. I moved to it my hand resting on the knob.

“Alright let’s go” I said before opening the door and heading inside.

Will’s Room

I looked around what appeared to be an office room. There sat a blond man at the desk with his face buried into his hands. As I took a step closer the man shouted, “I told you to leave me alone Mage!”

I froze as I heard the familiar voice of Rythian enveloped the room in a response to man’s demand.

“Come now Strife. You won’t have to hide it anymore.” I quickly looked to the man whose eyes were wide. He shook his head no and I could tell he was trying to tell me it wasn’t him. Parvis looked confused but remained thankfully silent.

There was the sound Rythian had made before when teleporting only this time he hadn’t moved. Instead Zoey’s eyes grew and pointed back to Strife covering her mouth with her hand. I turned to see another darker cladded Rythian standing over the man. His hand was glowing a pale blue purple color as it hovered just over his head.

“Hey leave him alone!” I called but the Rythian just smiled straight at me. I blinked as though I thought the form flickered seeing Ridge, then myself, before it rested once again on Rythian’s form. Strife never responded to my shout.

“St….Strifey!” Parv finally squeaked out to the man. Once again he remained unfazed and unmoving from his spot.

“Don’t you want to be free of that dreaded secret? I’ve already fixed Xephos. I can fix you too. Just accept the magic Strife.” The Rythian said gliding behind him placing now two glowing hands on his shoulders. The man pushed the hands off.

“I told you no! I don’t…. I mean I can’t lose who I am.” The man said weakly looking towards him. I blinked confused at how he didn’t notice the four new people standing in the room.

“It’s a spell I think. That hell version of me is blocking him from seeing anyone who enters the room. Probably can’t hear us either or not very well at least.” The Rythian behind me explained as his doppelganger looked directly at us once again.

“Does that mean he….” I heard Zoey asked as I gulped seeing the glow change to black.

“Yes yes he can.” I said shaking slightly. Before I could start to think of a plan I heard the teleportation sound and felt a hand pick me up by my shirt.

“Kim!” I could hear Zoey call out as I felt my back hit the wall harshly.

“Do not interfere Nanosounds.” The darker Rythian hissed out. I squirmed in his grip frowning slightly at the choice in names as I saw once again my own face behind his.

“Parvis, Zoey try to get to Strife if you touch him it should break the spell!” I heard the Rythian who’d come in with us yell before seeing him rip the double off of me. I breathed deeply not even realizing I had been holding my breath.

“Weak Mage who can’t even fix himself let alone those around him.” The darker one tutted glaring down his white cladded counterpart. I backed away from them heading for Parv and Zoey who’d just made it to Strife.

Parv reached out touching the man’s shoulder who flinched away. “Don’t…” he started before Parv cut him off.

“Strifey it’s me.” He said very gently.

“Parvis?” he asked looking up from his hands for the first time. “How is that possible I chased you off… you… Why did you come back?”

“What do you mean? I couldn’t leave my partner for anything. You’re not still mad about the cut thing right?” he asked rubbing his arms seemingly nervously. I watched seeming Strife’s green eyes seem to get brighter before the man hugged Parv.

“No….no I’m not. I’ve just been so worried.” Strife said softly into the man’s shoulder. He slowly let go of before we heard a loud crash causing me to jump. All of us turned to see the lighter Rythian crumpled on the floor. Zoey rushed over to the two.

“Rythian!” She called kneeling down to him. I followed after getting close to our Rythian.

“Rythian! Are you ok?” I asked hurriedly.

“Yeah, yeah. We need to get out of here as fast as possible. He’s using powerful end magic and I can’t match him.” He said wincing. I nodded looking to Zoey.

“Zoey get him out I’ll get Strife and Parv.” She nodded slowly helping the masked man up and towards the door. I moved to the two hugging men before the darker Rythian pinned me to a wall.

“Not so fast there Nanosounds. I’m not done with him. The little alien called for helping hiding his green little secret. And I intend to fulfill it.” The Rythian hissed. My eyes widen before looking to Strife who’d frozen.

“Strife?” Parv asked confused “Is that true?”

“I didn’t want anyone to know. I wanted to be normal. Not some slime, glowing alien monster.” Strife said. The Rythian grinned still pinning me to the wall.

“You’re a not a monster Strife. And if you’re talking about the glowing spots on you I know. I fake sleep pretty well and saw you changing. I think they look pretty good. Please don’t get rid of that. What will I watch when you think I’m sleeping?” Parv asked grinning to the man.

The blond man’s cheeks went a bright green color as he blustered slightly. Parv chuckled hugging him again.

“Go ahead and hit me but you know it’ll only hurt yourself too.” He said. Instead I watch Strife wrap his arms around the man shaking his head no.

The Rythian holding me began to twitch slightly before letting go of me disappearing in a cloud of black and purple smoke. I rubbed my chest frowning at the spot the man had once stood.

‘what kind of power could create such a horrible thing?’ I thought before seeing the two men head for the door. Following after him I started to fear for the reason why everyone had been taken. I saw Parv and Will chatting while sitting against the wall. There was still a faint green glow from the blonde’s eyes. I blinked before shaking my head moving to the door across the hall. It read: Honeydew Docile. I blinked slightly.

Rythian made a noise that sounded like he was clearing his throat. I looked to see him leaning against the wall once again.

“Let me guess the next one up is Honeydew.” He said his expression unreadable.

“Yeah how’d you know?” I responded curiously.

“There’s a pattern Kim. A pattern to the doors. Zoey was across from me, Parv across from Strife….” He started when I sort of figured out what he was going for.

“Partners. They’re set up by partners. So whoever is doing this might be doing it because of the partner system.” I said looking at the doors remaining.

“Possibly but let’s focus on getting everyone out” Zoey said placing her hands on her hips.

“She’s right. So what do you guys think? Xephos or Honeydew?” I asked nodding to her.


	5. Dark Green Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Just so everyone knows I finished this chapter as everyone was voting. Hence why she went where she went.~

I looked between them watching their faces. Strife quickly looked to me his eyes seemed to give off a much brighter glow.

“Wait what about Xephos?” Strife asked slowly getting back up on his feet.

“Right we need to fill you in. Everyone has been captured by…someone and put into rooms. They seem to be projecting….” I paused seeing everyone else look away slightly. “everyone’s personal hell.” I continued softly.

“So Xephos is behind there possibly being tortured in some horrible way?” Strife asked his voice very steady and stern.

“Yes” I said simply very curious about why he was getting so worked up.

“Why is Xephos so important to you?” Zoey asked and I felt as though she had read my mind and asked in my place. Strife took a slow deep breath closing his eyes. When he opened them the glow seemed to have stopped.

“Because we’re from the same planet. He was my roommate in college and I’ve been worried about him since getting here.” The man paused rubbing the back of his head. “He’s a bit of an idiot with one of the stupidest fears considering our blood.”

“Wait you know his fear?” I asked perking at this notion.

“Yeah he’s had the same fear from college by what I know of him since he got here.” He mentioned giving a sad strained chuckle. “He never either told me the origin of the fear or if he knew where it comes from.”

“Well don’t keep us waiting Strife.” Rythian said unmoving from his self-designated spot.

“The thing is I don’t think I should tell you. Xephos has always been worried about someone finding out about the fear. Even more so than my real species identity.” He said sighing slightly.

“It might be his hell though Strife. That’s why we want to know. So we can plan on how to get him out.” I explained and the man’s stance slowly started to soften.

“I can’t but if it is his hell I want to go with you to get him out. He may not listen to many people about this.” He said moving to him.

“So am I assuming you want to go through Xephos’s door then?” I asked smirking slightly. The man’s cheeks became green dusted and I was curious as to what this man was.

“Alright then lets….”

“No, no I need to do this on my own.” Strife said heading for the door alone. Quickly I chased after him.

“I’m going with you.” I said unsure completely why I was so determined to follow after everyone.

“No you’re not….” He paused as I crossed my arms frowning at him. The man seemed to pause at this before sighing. “Ok fine but only you ok? I don’t want this getting out.” He retorted. I nodded agreeing with him. Strife looked up towards the others.

“Mage. Keep an eye on Parvis for me. So he doesn’t wander off at least.” Strife said sternly and I saw Parv shrink. Rythian glared back at the man before giving a nod. Strife then turned his attention back to me before opening the door next to Xephos’s sign heading in. I quickly followed after him.

Xephos’s Door

The room ahead of us was covered in a wall of darkness. I stopped as the door closed behind us leaving us completely in the dark. I squinted hoping my eyes would adjust but there seemed to be nothing in the dimness that I could see. As I began to move forward the man who had come in with me stopped me from moving. Our area became illuminated by a strange green glow.

“Watch your step.” Strife said and this was when I realized the light was coming from his eyes.

“What…” I paused as he pointed to the ground. I looked seeing burned out torches all around us. “What’s going….” He shook his head moving on without me. I hurried to catch up.

“Will!” I called and he stopped looking towards into the dark. “What aren’t you telling me? What are you? What’s going on?” he paused slightly before looking towards me.

“Xephos and I come from a place called Lumina. I don’t understand the science behind what’s going on but our eyes glow based off emotions. Now as for this place…. it’s a stupid fear he had back in college.” He simply said starting to move forward.

“Wait what…. Wait! Will!” I called hurrying after the green light again. “Will! What….” He stopped putting his finger to his mouth. I opened my mouth before he pointed to the dimly lit area ahead of us. His voice lowered preventing me from moving forward.

“Xephos has always been afraid of the dark. Ever since I knew him back in college. His eyes glows just like mine so this room shouldn’t work.” He said hushed and I frowned at this notion.

“Honeydew?” a voice came from the dimly lit area. “Friend is that you?”

I moved ahead of Will towards the area seeing the red coated man sitting on the ground reaching around himself.

“Lalna friend? Honeydew? I can’t see you. The torches don’t seem to be working.” He said continuing to grab around.

“X…Xephos? I asked softly kneeling in front of him.

“Kim? Is that you? Where are you?” he asked looking around. I frowned slightly at this question.

“Xephos….” I looked up to see Will whose eyes were still shinning their vibrant green.

“Strife? Is that you?” Xephos asked perking up looking around from the source of the voice. “Are you really here Strife?” he asked. Will knelt next to me.

“Hey Xephos I’m here. I’m right in front of you.” He said the green glow lighting up the man’s face. “Xephos look towards my voice for me please.” He added and Xephos looked up to us. His normally bright blue eyes were now a dull grey color. I covered my mouth to keep the gasp from escaping me. This room had made the man afraid of the dark blind. I glanced to see Will clinch his fists while keeping his face as still as possible

“Strife?” Xephos asked. “You ok? You went quiet. What’s going on? How did you two find me?” the man asked looking over Strife’s shoulder.

“What do you mean Koska? We followed my glow to you. You know we’re like built in torches.” Strife said.

“I can’t see my glow Seska. This darkness seems to stop it. I can’t even see yours.” Xephos said looking all around Will as though he couldn’t find him.

“Xephos. We’re here to get you out of this darkness. Strife and I left a trail to follow so we can get out.” I said as Strife took the man’s hand gently.

“But what about Lalna and Honeydew friends?” Xephos asked as Strife helped him to his feet.

“We already found them Koska and got them out. You just need to follow me.” Will said wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“Seska… I thought you said I couldn’t call you that again.” I heard Xephos’s voice following after them. “Something about I’m a kisna shota.”

“I was angry Xephos. You ran off and stuck me with an idiot. I thought you were going to be my partner when I landed and learned about the system. Instead I find out it’s an idiot with a love for blood magic.” He said as I saw the door coming into the range of his green glow. Xephos gave a strange chuckle.

“Not my fault Seska. You know nine times out of ten the partner system ignores certain….things.” I caught up as Will took the handle of the door. His cheeks were dusted with green while Xephos’s were dusted blue.

“We can talk about this later Koska.” Will mentioned glancing back towards me.

“Alright we’re almost out Xephos. Can you do me a favor and close your eyes? Your eyes are to used to this darkness. It’ll hurt to go straight into the light.” I mentioned watching the man’s face cautiously. Will was avoiding my eyes the green still covering his cheeks. Xephos closed his eyes and I nodded to the man. He nodded back opening the door.

I rubbed my eyes as we stepped out into the bright hallway once again. As I blinked I saw Rythian and Zoey moving towards us.

“Kim, Will are you ok?” Zoey asked. I blinked before nodding.

“Yeah, yeah we’re ok. Ok Xephos you can open your eyes but very slowly.” I said turning to the man as he started to very slowly open his eyes. I saw Will smile slightly as we saw Xephos’s eyes were the bright blue once again.

“Hey there glad to see those eyes of yours again.” Will said chuckling clapping him on the shoulder. I blinked wondering what I had heard them talking about in the room. The blond man headed back towards his partner and I saw Xephos’s face drop slightly.

“What’s going on?” Xephos asked softly.

“Everyone was kidnapped and I’ve been trying to get everyone out of their own personal hell. Speaking of I’m going to go see who’s next in the hall ok?” I said and the man nodded continuing to look towards Will and Parv who had started to talk between themselves.

I shook my head slightly heading for the door next to Xephos’s. The sign read: Sips Unpredictable. I bit my lip slightly. I didn’t want to go in there but something in me told me it would be good for me to see what was in there.

“So who is it Kim?” I jumped slightly hearing Zoey.

“Uh Sips…it’s Sips or Honeydew.” I said rubbing the back of my neck.


	6. Torment Reunion Withdraw

I looked to the group we had. Xephos had moved to talk softly to both Parv and Will. Zoey seemed to be giving the choice some thought. I looked down at the floor my mind racing and fuzzy as though something felt off about their silence and my hesitation.

“ _Sips_.” Came a voice though everyone looked around as though they wanted to find out where the voice had come from. No one seemed to come forward. I glanced towards the Will as it vaguely sounded like his. He quickly shook his no back to me.

“Who…” I then started to ask. Rythian’s face twitched slightly which seemed out of place though I wasn’t sure why.

“I…” he took a deep breath, “I did.” He said and though everyone seemed to agree the voice was Rythian’s. The voice did seem familiar but it wasn’t Rythian’s.

“Why Sips?” I asked crossing my arms dodging my feelings about the man that had been suggested.

“Xephos is still recovering from his own room and while none of us know the grey man personally.” Rythian explained as I rubbed the back of my neck. Something about this talk felt strange and repeated but I tried to ignore the feeling.

“That’s not entirely true mage.” I looked to Will confused still somewhat convinced the previous voice had been his.

“Oh, _Science Man_?” There had been a bite in Rythian’s words.

“Yes _Fanis Magnus_!” Will bite back. I blinked very confused by the exchange that was taking place.

“Seska!” Xephos called loudly his eyes wide at the blonde man at the apparent level of language.

“Translation or should we only speak in languages that no one else under stands Mr. Strife?” Rythian asked straightening up further causing a large pressure in the back of my head. I closed my eyes wincing rubbing the spot. There was a strange flash of Ridge and a blond man I didn’t recognize.

“Stop it you two. You’re hurting Kim.” I looked up to see Zoey looking over me worried.

“We…we need to get this over with. Quickly. I don’t know why but it feels like we’re running out of time.” I said my mouth moving on its own but I knew I spoke truth.

“Ok fine. Will you know Sips?” Rythian asked begrudgingly.

“Somewhat. Not well but Xephos and I went to school with him. Something happened to him after he graduated because he seems to of lost his glow.” Strife explained. “And I don’t know if he remembers then but it’s worth a shot.”

“Alright let’s go.” I said still rubbing the spot on my head.

“Kim you should sit this out.” Rythian said but I shook my head. I wasn’t going to hear it. I may not know why I needed to go in but I knew I did. I moved quickly to Sips’ door grabbing the handle hardly noticing who was tagging along as I turned the knob.

Sips Door

I froze as a familiar wave of fear hit me. Sips was sitting in a chair his arms tied behind the chairs back. Each ankle was tied to a leg of the chair. He was bleeding and badly bruised. Unlike in Rythian’s room Sips’ torturer was still in the room. I could hear my heart pound in my ears as Sjin turned around with an electric rod.

“What’s wrong Sipsy? I thought you were ok with me in charge for once.” Without warning Sjin jabbed him in the side electrocuting him.  My eyes shut tightly as I heard Sips’ screams of pain.

‘Was Sips so afraid Sjin?’ I thought trying to ignore Sips’ whimpers for help. There was a loud crash and words I couldn’t make out.

“St..rife?” came Sips’ weak voice in response. I opened my eyes to see Sjin on the ground. Strife was holding his ground seemingly shielding Sips. A bright green glow coming from the man’s eyes once again.

“Kim get Sips untied. Koska you and I are going to try to hold him off.” I turned to see Xephos rush forward his eyes now glowing too. I moved to be behind Sips my hands shaking. I thought being this close to man that had betrayed me would fill me with anger but instead I felt scared for the man.

“It’s gone…” I heard Sips whisper. “He destroyed everything, the factory, the facility, everything. My life is gone…”

“That junk place? Ha such an idiot thinking dirt would make money. I only went along to fund my ways of destroying the freaks of this world.” Sjin said laughing beginning to get up holding the rod out as a weapon.

“Well nice to know I’m not the only one with that fear Resna.” Will called back towards to us.

“Wh…what?” Sips asked looking up.

“This isn’t real. He…Sjin…isn’t real. We’re here to get you out of here.” I said untying his arms and legs slowly helping him to his feet. There was another crash and I looked to see both Sjin and Will on the ground, Sips yelped and flinched in response. Xephos kicked Sjin while he was down.

“Leave my Seska alone.” He said as he did.

“Xephos!” I called as I saw Sips’ eyes widen in both horror and seemingly understanding. “He’s not real.” As I watched the figure of Sjin he seemed to flicker for a moment.

“That really isn’t him is it?” Sips asked. “My partner wouldn’t do that…” With that Sjin disappeared. Will slowly got up moving to the man with the blue glow.

“Let’s go before the room tries to reset and rewrites Sjin back into place.” Will said leading the way to the door. Sips leaned on me and limped his way as we got to the door.

“Thanks, green blood, blue blood.” Sips said softly as they opened the door. Will blinked slightly looking back to him. Xephos glanced towards Will before sighing.

“Course red blood. Let’s get out of here and then talk alright you two?” he said before Sips nodded in agreement. With that the two of them went ahead of us and slowly we made it out into the bright hallway. Sips slowly pushed off of me to slide onto the floor. Xephos moved quickly to him kneeling to be eye level with him. Will leaned on the wall next to them watching them. Yet as talking resumed everything seemed to fade out. My chest began to hurt once more which seemed to get more common as more people got out of their hells. I couldn’t make any muffled words as my mind began to question after so long why everyone was here. It seemed like I was missing something. Some massive clue to tell me what was going on.

Slowly I found my feet turning so that I had the best view of the final door. ‘Ridge. I know this isn’t your doing. It doesn’t even make sense to be you. So, does that mean you’re being held in there too?’ I thought but there was a strange sense of loss as though I had forgotten something else.

“Kim.” I jumped seeing Zoey waving a hand in front of my face. “Did you hear that?” she asked.

“What? No…no. Sorry I completely zoned out there.” I said gripping my chest. “What’s going on?”

“Sips just gave us a vital clue about how these doors worked.” Rythian said seemingly frowning towards me. “Every time he tried to simply leave his hell it would change with a flash of white before it literally tied him up.” He explained. I frown more thinking looking back towards the last two doors.

“So, no one would be able to get out without…me?” I asked my voice losing its confidence. Zoey and Rythian seemed to share a look before Zoey finally spoke up.

“Would you like to sit the next door out?” I actually considered this for a second before a heavy sensation in my chest pushed my decision.

“No. I’m obviously connected to all of this. I want to find out why whoever is doing this didn’t take me.” I said moving to the new door not even bothering with the looks I was getting from them. The sign read: Sjin Keep away from partner.

‘Oh joy.’ I thought sighing before calling out to the group.

“Alright everyone Honeydew or Sjin?”  

**Author's Note:**

> So I leave Kim's journey in your hands readers. I watch my comments carefully so let me know which door you want to see her go through. If no one votes I'll flip a coin. I will ask this after every chapter.


End file.
